New School
by Luna'Pigen14
Summary: What do you think will happien with Jo and Oliver meet in are new School JoeXOliver I m sorry, i m not o good at summary


Hey** everyone!**

**This is the first story I have written. Please forgive me all the grammar mistakes, English is not my native language .**

* * *

**".." Talking**

**'..' Thinking**

**[..] Mumbling**

"Its only are spider" i said to Amanda " Y-y-you not scared of them?" " Nope" "how" "Are person who mean are lot to me told me not to be" I said going out of my class, "ahhh" I scream then someone hold me op agents the wall "let go of me George" "No" "Why?" "I won't, until you tell me who that person is" "why do you even care?" "Because I like you" "Hey let go of her" I turnd my head so I was looking at the door and my big brother was standing their "NOW!" "And you are?" "I'm her big brother" George just stood their and I run over to my brother but someone took my hand " please tell me what wrong" "Oliver what are you talking about?" "I can see their is something wrong" "I'm fine really" "I can see it in your eyes that there something wrong" he lend in and said "You know my feelings" he said in my ear I run over to my brother with are blush on my cheek "what was that?" He asked "I don't know" I said 'how can he said it when the hole class are here?'

~~The next day~~

"Hey" I said then I came in the hole class was looking at me "What?" "You don't know?" One of the boys said to me "know what?" "That one of the girls from the other class asked Oliver out og he said no" "why?" "He said "Sorry but their is someone who have my heart" do you know who he like?" "No, why?" "He said that you know who he like's" "I don't know sorry" ~~ding dong ding dong~~ the theater came ind "okay class joe want to said something" "I well have af party to celebert Benjamin and me, it's on Friday 8 O'clock here in the green hall. Please come" I said "Thank you" the theater said ding dong (Sorry to lazy to take the hole school day) -At work- Sorry but can we order" someone said in my ear I tuned around and was looking at the most beautiful brown eyes "what are you doing here Oliver?" (It at are restaurant) "I'm here with my family, what about you?" "I'm working here" I was going over to Oliver's family and said "can I take your order?" "Yes please 2 kid menus And 3 beefs" "Something to drink?" "2 beers 2 colas 1 water please" "please wait here" I was going over to the kitchen then someone tuned me around and I was looking into the brown eyed boy name Oliver"what do you warrant from me" I asked he took me outside of the restaurant "this" he said then kissed me.

~~The next day~ -At school- 'Why wold he do that' " hey" are boy from the other class said to me "Hey, why are you talking to me?" "Why, can't I talk to you?" "It not that, it just that you never talk to me" "I talk to you because I like you" he took my hand and he was trying to kiss me just then someone sad "Hey what are you doing to her" i heard Oliver say "we are just talking" "it's look like you are hurting her" I ran over to Oliver, he hugged me and said "are you okay" "yes I'm fine" I said almost crying "when why are you crying" "I-"sop"-don't know" he did something no one ever was think he wold do, he kissed me (again) "why do you always kiss me?" "You should know, it because I like you" "y-y-you like me, why?" "I know you are very shy and afraid of tall people, but be sweet and not hate me" "I do not hate you but I love you not heal" I looked down, I could feel the whole class looked at us 'Why did he say that I front of the whole class' I run out of the classroom then someone took my hand "is it true that you don't love him?" The same boy from earlier asked "why do you care" I said crying "I don't believe it, you love him" "NO I DON'T!" I jelled "Why are you yelling at him" Oliver asked "because I said that she loves you" "But she don't love me, she just sad that" [I do love you] I said mumbling "ohh I'm sorry what did you just say" asked Oliver "I DO LOVE YOU!" I jelled at him and ran home.

~~Two days later~~ -Home- "Please go to school" my mom asked "I don't won't to" I said under my blanket "Please do it for me" "fine" i said -At School- I sat on my seat and I could fell the whole class was locking at me "STOP LOCKING AT ME!" I jelled at them "why are you jelling at them?" When I turned around I was locking at Oliver "Why do you care?" "Why can't i" I turned around and was about to go out of class then the same boy from two days ago took my hand "Why don't you just say it to him" "Why, because I don't want to" "What are you two talking about?" I heard Oliver say "joe's fillings to you" I was about to run but Oliver took my hand "Let go of me" "no" "please" "i'm not letting go" "why?" "I want to hear you say how you fell about me" "you know how i fell Oliver" "Yea, but i want to hear you say it to me" "Why?" "o i can ay it to you" i saw up and said "I love you Oliver" "and I you" and after he said taht he kissed me and i kissed back.333

* * *

**Tell me what you Guys think and i will make are part 2**

**Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
